Milk carriers or cases, such as case or carrier 100 shown in FIG. 1A, in their present form present many problems in the dairy industry as well as the beverage industries. The milk carriers or cases are typically molded or made as a box—four side sides and a bottom, as shown in FIG. 1A,—and this restricts handling and storage as well as transportation.
The molds and tooling that are needed to manufacture these known cases or carriers are complicated, expensive and require costly machinery necessary to produce these cases or carriers at low production cycles. Distortion and dimensional problems restrict the machine cycles as well as plastics or materials being used. Beverage and dairy industries are reluctant to change because their processing lines are complicated and changing would incur tremendous costs.